chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherish Hard
Cherish Hard 'is a sexy romance book released on January 9, 2020. Summary ''There's a new hot gardener running around topless on school campus. As one of the only teachers around, maybe you should assign him detention... Chapters '''Chapter 1: Down and Dirty There's a new hot gardener running around topless on school campus. As one of the only teachers around, maybe you should assign him detention... Chapter 2: A Moment of Insanity Making out with a gardener in his truck wasn't on your list of things to do today, but there's a first for everything. Chapter 3: Devil Woman As the weight of responsibility grows heavier and heavier, why not put down your burden for one night and cut loose? Chapter 4: Riding Shotgun Your mysterious, hot gardener has a name, and he's all on board for the wicked plans you have in store tonight. How will your night with Sailor end? Chapter 5: In the Dark Something about Sailor tugs at your senses. What is it, and why does he seem so familiar? Chapter 6: Boys & Toys What's Sailor doing at your family's company? But more importantly - what in the world is your mother scheming? Chapter 7: Prickly Situations You've accepted the VP position. Now it's time to do the job! Except you're about to find out this job comes with a few other hidden strings... Chapter 8: Fast Organic It looks like being put in charge of the Fast Organic project means being in charge of a certain gardener. Will this be a job perk or the worst mistake ever? Chapter 9: Dinner and Dessert Some might call this a conflict of interests, but it's clear what Sailor is interested in is YOU. How will your night with this sexy landscaper end? Chapter 10: Some TLC Juggling all of these responsibilities isn't exactly easy. Luckily, Sailor is here to make it all better. Chapter 11: Closest Ties Although this night hasn't gone according to plan, will you finally steal some alone time with Sailor? Chapter 12: Sultry Nights The venue may have changed, but the night is still young. With only one bed between the two of you, will any sleep actually happen? Chapter 13: Good Mornings After a night of passion in Sailor's arms, what will the day bring? Chapter 14: Thieving Hearts Someone as ambitious as Sailor can't possibly be on the same page as you. Is your relationship doomed before it starts? Chapter 15: Business With Pleasure These moments you have with Sailor can't last, so why not enjoy them to their fullest? Chapter 16: Birthday Surprises After a sizzling encounter on your desk, is Sailor done with you already? What does he have to tell you? Chapter 17: Past-Paradise To make your relationship work, you'll have to steal these precious moments with Sailor. Is he worth it? Chapter 18: Coming soon... Chapter 19: I Spy The leaker strikes again, and they're about to take things to a new, personal level. Chapter 20: Getaway With the weekend of the camping trip finally here, you might finally get a moment with Sailor to yourself. Let's hope that marshmallows will be the only thing burnt tonight and not your heart. Chapter 21: Dreams When neither of your dreams can co-exist, something has to give. Can you find your happiness together, or will fate drive you apart? Chapter 22: Devotion After Sailor bares his heart to you, can you trust him with yours? How will your story end? Author The original author of the story is Nalini Singh. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Nalini Singh is a chocolate addict and the New York Times bestselling author of the Psy-Changeling, Guild Hunter, Rock Kiss, and Hard Play series. Born on the small tropical island of Fiji, she lives in beautiful New Zealand, and has been known to take off on travels to places as remote as Antarctica and as fascinating as Cambodia. She's incredibly excited about her books being on the Chapters app, and hopes you love diving into her stories. You can contact her anytime via her website or social media. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Nalini Singh